warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sahron
OMG the template terrifies me......:( so RUSSIAN! Yes? What are the colons for Necrus? thx for approving. Oi saw you blog, My Equalizers got a few companies just laying around. Im shure as long as your shooting up xenos The Storm Wardens can expect some Equalizer Companies to lend a hand. 16:18, June 18, 2013 (UTC)http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Equalizers wt are these......storm wardens........ ok so i'll put you down for 3 companies...casualties will be heavy you k' with that? you wanted a quick rundown of what the brotherhood does, ok! The brotherhood is a sect of dark mechanicus who are out to create the ultimate lifeform by combining the powers of the warp, the perfection of the machine, and the soul and growth potential of a organic into one entity they call a 'true' Dajakk. As such they are constantly experimenting towards that end, one of their biggest points of note is their cruel method melting down psychers into fuel for devices to drag daemons out of the warp then enslave them in their daemon engines, including the Daemitor combat servitors. otherwise despite the fact that they can rebuild fallen weapons and troops within hours of their destruction there is little combat wise to note about them. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 18:28, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Woah.....ok...hmmm...i got an idea.....what if the plague was part of what they were gunning for? And their ability to rebuild and recreate destroyed things allows to blow the menace out of proportion, from merely dangerous to a downright threat to the Imperium?Sahron (talk) 21:08, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Well anything that will contribute to the creation of the Dajakk is acceptable to them, no matter how amoral or risky. Any plague of abomination they build would serve the purpose. though rebuilding troops is limited to those of the mechanical kind such as servitors (they can't bring the dead back to life) but with a cloned organ, few new parts, and if neccisary a new daemon they can refield any servitor or daemon-engine.Plaguenumber3 (talk) 21:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) holy moly...awesome idea...plague victims....robotized! holy shit......my brain is on fire....literally... Concerning the "Plague", could my Company join? Original strength of roughly 8000 Gaurdsmen, with emphasis on long range fighting, utilizing grav-chutes and camo-cloaks. I can send a link to the Chapter page if you want more information. "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 22:38, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure..let me research them....you'll have to wait a wee bit, im writing stage one, and what are their names (as you put in the wiki) but yah i'll weave them in...why don't you read the page while you wait? Sickly link. Here is a link, http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Omnissiah%E2%80%99s_Wrath "This is the 9th Company of the Omnissiah's Wrath, Forge-Lord Steve Miner aboard the Silent Blade, reporting for duty!" Feel free to make any lower commanders up, using the rankings on the page, me and Dexius haven't gotten 'round to writing that fluff for the Chapter yet. "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 22:53, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Depeinding on the Company, a good name would be Shade, Most Equalizers use their Hive Gang names as their new name when they are "reborn" as space Marines. Also i made another chapter recently, idk if their something youd like for this particular conflict and youd probably have at max 100 of them but its just a curoisity http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Thunder_Lance (the page still needs alot of work) thanks again for the inclusion! ;)T42 (talk) 23:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ok...ill look into the thunder lancers....plz be noted everyone that the editor has been dying on me lately....unh... ok loopy alright, kinda like the joker or green goblin i guess! Sub-Dajakk are failed experiments in the brotherhood's attempt the create the ultimate lifeform they call "the Dajakk" which is supposed to combine the power of the warp to bend reality, with the perfect form of a machine, and the soul of a orgainic (an organic's soul of course is the source of the warp's power thus meaning these things have a technically limitless supply of power) however even for the sub-dajakk there are only 1 in several hundred attempts that successfully make these. also what do you think of my pics for the daemitors? Plaguenumber3 (talk) 01:59, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok im sry for the inconvenience but i have finals in college right now......i wont be working on the plague until the end of this week........wish me luck..... Also you probably want The Thunder Lances 6th Brotherhood (Company) they are epic in space battles but also kickass on the planets surface, Their Huntmaster (Captian) is kinda one of the Chapters best heros.T42 (talk) 01:59, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ill look into them........Sahron (talk) 19:24, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Sahron, T-42 and i are starting a campaign of our own, but i want to get at least one more loyalist force in before starting, hosnetly i'm stealing a page from the plague and leaving this to a few select writers (namely myself) and was i curious if i could steal your Steel Wardens from yea and include them in the battles to come. here is a link to the blog page [ look at me i'm a link] if you wish to know more you can message me personally since i have the campaign plan TY Plaguenumber3 (talk) 03:27, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Plague and/or Calipsean stuff TY....ok the campaign is being named The Calipsion Sub-sector Crusade, i'm putting chaos chapter 1 up either today or tommorw (fully depends on distractions) and if you could handle the loyalist part, or some of it i would be most appreciateive i can send you a list of events on how i planned this to go out if you need TY. (oh and by the size of this jumping past expectations i mean it, i didn't think someone would bring their own fucking Titan to this thing)Plaguenumber3 (talk) 21:47, June 28, 2013 (UTC) well we can co-ordinate...though i think you'll do more with T-42, as he's got a better fix on the plots and stories for most involved loyalists... my plan now is to have the Thunder lances, and some loyalists marines fighting with T's hordes at the moment and this section to be their perspective (with a new info box for the new chapter...same page though) just use mine for the idea...so coordiante with him right now and you can get to work if you want.Plaguenumber3 (talk) 01:01, June 29, 2013 (UTC) oh and your and T's pick on which loyalists are first involved, but i'd say use only about half the list to start us off. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 01:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok chaos is now sealed, it appears we have a significant numerical advantage from the few chaos forces directly participateing. from the The Brotherhood of the Dajakk, we have nearly a million daemitors with supporting tanks, and the majority of their fleet power including 1 ark-mechanicus. from the Steel Reavers we've got tons of heretics and some heavy weapons including a warhound titan by the looks of things. The Pestilentia Legionis also seem to have offered full support brining the chaos numbers to well staggering amounts already with the steel reavers. i praise the blessing of father nurgle. and then we have the Scales of Malice with the majority of their fleet and forces. the quality of their forces is les the space marines of the loyalists but have more powerful weaponry and significantly larger numbers (since the total numerical force of the chaos brought in is so high despite having orriginally thought that we would have near equal participation it's obvious that we will need some more loyalists to bring the in story numbers closer together.) the current likely participation of the loyalist side will consist of The Thunder Lance chapter (as this is their turf this is going on in they will be present in full) Solari Knights chapter bringing their (i assume) significant participation of spearhead forces. as well as the Iron Dragons bringing forth their purging flames as well as the Iron Krakens with their weird practices The Equalizers will also participate once they get the civies out. i also have permission to use the White Exemplars, whose semi-psychic ways might lead their blades. and even the 5th company of the Steel Wardens bringing the estimated loyalist forces up to just about 6 thousand loyalist marines. (and and we also have The Calipsian Hordes trapped between these two forces both providing a excelent excuse for the two to gather and eventually clash and provide a 3rd oppinion on the battle) Also there is imperial guard that's not listed on this only guard that's "up" right now are the 67th_Krieg_Infantry_Regiment from the chat page if you want exact numbers give me a bit. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 01:04, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello Sharon, T42 here, 1st things 1st the Plauge is going well, umm a few issues i have from a writing standpoint, first this His calculations pointed to their horrid deaths with in the next couple of hours. They couldn't even retreat, a solid wall composed the remains of hundred of destroyed buildings blocked their route back, and of course the Things blocked any hope of an advance. They were F**ked.